


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by stephaneeneenee



Series: Nick and Liz's Infinite Playlist [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Music, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, One Shot, SS is sad, Sad, Snow, nick is a turd some times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaneeneenee/pseuds/stephaneeneenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some festive music, and mistletoe to bring out our true emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for a couple days. I hope you enjoy!

  ****

Liz looked up into the darkening sky and shivered. Wrapping her arms around herself, she turned and went back inside.

“Looks like it’s gonna storm.” She stated, glancing at Nick on the couch.

“Yeah? I would have never guessed.” He retorted, looking over his shoulder at her. “Come sit down.”

“Give me a second, I have to get something.”

She walked down the hall of her home in Sanctuary, going into her bedroom. She rummaged around in a file cabinet by the window and pulled out a holotape with “Happy Holidays!” wrote on the label.

“Ah-ha! There you are!” She excitedly whispered to herself. She stood up from where she had crouched and walked back out of the room.

“What did you get?” Nick asked her.

“Just an old holotape. Felt like it was fitting.” She responded, popping the tape into her pipboy.  She pressed play and the first notes came wafting into the room.

It’s the most wonderful time of the year! With the kids jingle belling, and everyone telling you be of good cheer!

Liz smiled and looked up at Nick. “Merry Christmas.”

“Now, how would you know it’s Christmas?” He asked skeptically from his spot on the sofa.

“I...I’ve been keeping track of the dates… Since I left the vault, I mean. Codsworth helped me at first.” She looked down, the joyful music still playing from her wrist.

“Oh. I see. Why didn’t you get a tree then?”

“Too much work. No decorations or anything. It would have been just a sad, dying tree in my living room.”

“Mm.”

She didn’t see him get up, but the next thing she knew was his arms were around her. She sighed, leaning into him. A new song had started playing, it’s merry tune floating through the room. She let out a nervous laugh and laid her head on his shoulder, hiding in the crook of his neck.

“What’s wrong, darlin’ ?” He gently asked, running his synthetic flesh hand up her back.

“It’s… It’s just that Shaun… He didn’t even see his first Christmas. We were frozen, and now here we are. He’s still missing.” She sucked in a ragged breath “It’s just so hard, yanno? Trying to processes it all.”

“Mhm. It is hard, Liz, but you just have to keep on. You and I both know you have it in you. We’ll find your baby.” He said softly in her ear. He pulled back a bit to plant a kiss on the top of her head. “How about we take your mind off of it? Want to dance?”

She gave a small nod, as a different song came across the airwaves.

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose, Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir…

She pulled back and put a hand in his. As the song played, they smoothly swayed and twirled through the room.

“Nick, I just want to thank you.” She whispered.

“For what, Lizzy?”

“Being there. Being here. Helping me. The list goes on.” She nestled her face in his neck again, humming contently at the soft wirr of his mechanics she could hear through his torn flesh.

“Hm. It’s no problem. You want to help people, I want to help people. It all works out.” He gruffed.

“I’m serious, Nicky. Thank you.” She pulled her head up again, planting a kiss on his cheek. His steps faltered.

“Liz, you know…” He spoke sternly.

She pulled away. “I know…But.. You feel like home…” She mummered, almost too low to hear.

“Liz…” He breathed. He went to her and placed his bare hand on her cheek, guiding her to look at him. She blinked back tears that threatened to shed as his amber eyes stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Something in the window behind them caught her attention. White floated through the sky and gently coated the ground, causing the night to be brighter than usual.

“Nick… Look! Nick, it’s snowing!” Her voice had taken on an air of wonder and delight as tears escaped her green hazel eyes.

“Gee, would you look at that.” Nick smiled at her open display of torn emotions.

She looked up and him and laughed. A jolly tune had been playing and brightened her spirits about the situation.

“Oh! Would you look at that?” She looked up, a sly grin on her face. She watched intently as Nick looked up and noticed the sprig of green with a red bow tied to it about them.

“Elizabeth, what is that?” He said in his cop voice.

“Mistletoe!” She giggled. “You know what that means don’t you?” She glared at him expectantly.

“Woman, you will be the death of me.” He conceded.

“Is that so, Mr. Detective?” She leaned in closer, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Ah, hell. You know damn well it is!”

“Then do it.” She challenged.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, a small gasp escaped her. She moved her hands to wrap her arms around his neck, tilting her head. He leaned in and captured her lips in his. He groaned softly as she pushed closer, deepening their kiss. His hands roamed her hips to her back and down, tenderly grabbing her ass.

She pulled away first, gasping for air. “Nick,...”

“Merry Christmas, Liz.” He uttered quickly, pulling away from her and walking down the hall. She let out an annoyed sigh.

“God damn it, Nick.” She mumbled to the air around her, as she sunk to the floor facing the window.

Nick sat on her bed. The smell of her all around him.

“Shit.” He stated to himself. “I’ve got it bad.” He shook his head, falling back into the mattress. He looked over and saw the snow falling through the window. Her flushed face flashed into his mind. Her wavy auburn hair brushing her shoulders, her bright eyes excited and full of adoration, and those full, painted red lips. His good hand ran over his mouth, traces of her lipstick still there.

A small sniffle from the other room brought him out of his thoughts. He knew he screwed up. He couldn’t help himself. Just like any other man, he thought. He didn’t want to hurt her, especially on a day she considered important. He had faint memories of Christmas; decorated trees, bright lights, laughing children and wrapped gifts in every color of the rainbow. The idea of it made him warm inside. He could still hear her music playing from the living room. A man crooning about letting it snow, and an upbeat number about rocking around Christmas trees.

He laid there a while longer, contemplating what had happened. He couldn’t deny his feelings for her. Especially not after that kiss, and everything else that they had been through. She was helping him get closure on his past as well. He couldn’t just let her go. She meant too much now.

… I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.

He shot up as he heard the song. He words resounding in his mind You’re like home. He got up and went to her.

She had curled up in the fetal position on the floor, where she had clearly been watching the snow. The holotape crackled to a halt and popped out. He picked it up and closed the tapedeck of her pipboy. He crouched beside her and rustled her.

“Lizzy, it’s time for bed, darlin’.” He whispered to her. She grunted, but didn’t budge. He let out a small sigh and scooped her into his arms. He carefully carried her down the hall and put her in bed, pulling the cover over her as he climbed in beside her.

He smiled at her warmth beside him, the snow outside, the cheery tunes that took them both back in time. He couldn’t help it any longer and as he kissed her temple, the words spilled out.

“I love you.”

 


End file.
